Gara Gara M04
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Oneshot. Hayate dan Rizki berusaha mengejar AC 117 dengan M04. Namun, sepertinya mereka gagal. Warning : OC jadi tokoh utama, OOC, Gaje-ness, Garing dan kawan-kawannya


Auhtor : Ini adalah fic ane di fandom Hayate no Gotoku. Sebelumnya ane juga menulis di fandom crossover HnG dan Angel Beats! kalo ada typo kasih tau ke ane ya... ^^

Hayate : Kerjaan ane sekarang ngapain?

Auhtor : Baca Petunjuk, Disclaimer, dan Warning ya.

Hayate : *sweatdrop*

Petunjuk pembacaan tulisan di fic ini.

**Text kaya gini = ** A/N (dalam fic)

_teks kaya gini_ = karakter bergumam

Disclaimer : Hayate The Combat Butler belongs to Hata Kenjirou

Warning : OneShot, OC jadi tokoh utama, OOC, Gaje-ness, (mungkin) Typo, garing dan kawan-kawannya

* * *

><p><strong>Gara-Gara M04<strong>

Suatu pagi di Hakuoh Academy...

"Oi, Rizki." sahut Hayate.

"Oi, Hayate. Lah, Nagi kemana dah?" Tanya Rizki yang kebingungan melihat Hayate masuk tidak bareng Nagi.

"Nona gw emang aneh dah. Tadi pas gw mo ngajak ke skul bareng. Dia masih aja ketiduran." Jawab Hayate.

"_Set dah tuh Nagi. Emang sih kalo gw pikir-pikir hari ini adalah hari kejepit di Hakuoh. Kamisnya libur tanggal merah, Jumat masuk, Sabtu libur ampe hari Selasa. Jadi wajar aja Nagi memilih tuk bolos_" gumamku **buat yang rajin jangan tiru dia ya**

"Eh Rizki, ntar kan ada pelajaran Yukiji-sensei. Tugasnya dah blom?" Tanya Hayate.

"Huh? Tugas yang mana dah? Yang nyari sejarah tentang perang mempertahankan kemerdekaan RI ama perang G30S/PKI kan?" Tanya Rizki balik.

"bukannya ama Agresi Militer Belanda juga ki?" Tanya Hayate balik.

Aku pun mulai sweatdrop. "Bagian itu juga Hayate?" Tanya Rizki.

"Eh, tenang aja. Lo pasti dah kan ngerjainnya." jawab Hayate.

"_Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Agresi Militer Belanda juga dijadiin tugas? Yukiji-sensei, kenapa anda tidak kasih tau kalo bagian itu juga kan? Atau jangan-jangan gw dah selesai bagian itu tapi gak dikasih pembatas antara Agresi Militer ama perang sekutu?_" gumamku.

"Oi Rizki. Lu bengong ya?" Tanya Hayate.

"Eh sorry. Tenang aja tugasnya dah kelar kok." jawab Rizki

"Ntar pulangnya bareng ya ki." kata Hayate.

"Emang lo naik bis apa dah Hayate?" Tanya Rizki.

"Naik AC 117." jawab Hayate dengan singkat, padat, jelas (?)

aku mulai sweatdrop. "ok lah. Eh, ente bukannya ntar ada urusan ama Hinagiku?" Tanya Rizki.

"Tenang aja. Dah beres." jawab Hayate.

"_beres menurut Hayate sih iya. Tapi bagiku hubungan mereka berdua kagak pernah beres._" gumamku. #dihajaramaHinagiku

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama yaitu Yukiji-Sensei. Sepertinya antara dia terlambat masuk kelas atau jangan-jangan dia ketiduran gara-gara malam sebelumnya dia mabuk-mabukan di rumah sebelah. #digetokamaYukiji-sensei

Setelah 30 menit menunggu. Akhirnya Yukiji-Sensei masuk kelas.

"Apakah tugas kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Yukiji-Sensei.

"Sudah Sensei!" jawab murid-murid.

"Tapi, Tugasnya dikumpulkan minggu depan. Ya sudah, kalian pelajari aja bab selanjutnya ya..." kata Yukiji sensei sambil keluar dari kelas.

Aku pun facepalm pas mendengar perkataan Yukiji-Sensei. Tapi, ya sudahlah tugasnya disimpan di kolong meja aja. Biar pas dikumpulin lagi gak perlu bawa dari rumah. Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat. Tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang. Aku sedang membereskan buku pelajaran. Sementara itu, Hayate memanggilku.

"Oi Riz. Ayo kita pulang." sahut Hayate.

"Ayo." Jawab Rizki.

Aku dan Hayate berjalan menuju tempat biasa menunggu AC 117. Jalanan saat itu padat. Saking padatnya gak ada celah untuk bergerak sama sekali. **itu bukannya macet? **

"Eh Riz itu ada AC 117" Kata Hayate.

Pas kami mau menyetop AC 117. Bis tersebut melewati jalur busway sehingga aku dan Hayate pun sweatdrop.

"Hhh... tuh AC 117 masuk jalur busway lagi." kata Hayate.

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu aja bis AC 117 yang lain." jawab Rizki.

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, bisnya lewat juga. Tapi yang terjadi, bisnya masuk jalur busway. Sehingga kami pun ber-sweatdrop ria (lagi).

"Bagaimana ini Riz? Kita kejar pake M04 yuk." saran Hayate.

Aku yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran pun setuju dengan saran Hayate. Kami pun menaiki M04 untuk mengejar AC 117. Tapi M04 tersebut belok ke arah Cipinang. Terpaksa kami turun di LP Cipinang. Kami pun menyeberang jalan dan mulai ribut(?) untuk memecahkan masalah.

"Kok nyampe di LP Cipinang sih Hayate? Ini sih memperjauh jalan namanya." kata Rizki ketus.

"slow bos. Kita naik mobil apa aja asal bisa ke Uki." jawab Hayate

"Ngapain ke Uki? Ke Kampung Melayu aja dah." kata Rizki.

"Naik apa kesana?" Tanya Hayate.

"hm..." kata Rizki.

"Naik apa Riz?" tanya Hayate

Rizki pun memberhentikan M27. Kemudian Rizki dan Hayate naik ke mikrolet tersebut.

"Serius nih Riz? Naik ini bisa menuju Kampung Melayu?" Tanya Hayate.

"Mungkin aja. Daripada kita muter balik ke sekolah kan?" Tanya Rizki balik.

"Kau ini..." kata Hayate sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

Sesampainya di Terminal Kampung Melayu, Rizki dan Hayate turun dari M27. Mereka bergegas untuk mencari bis kota yang menuju Islamik. Rizki pun berhasil menemukan AC 119. Kemudian...

"Oy Hayate. Naik bis ini cepet!" Sahut Rizki.

"Emangnya bisa?" Tanya Hayate.

"Bisa lah. Kalo gak ngapain gw naik ini?" tanya Rizki balik

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bisnya berangkat meninggalkan terminal Kampung Melayu. Dikarenakan macet parah selama perjalanan, Rizki dan Hayate baru nyampe di Kelapa dua jam 8 malem. saat perjalanan pulang dengan jalan kaki, kami ketemu dengan Hinagiku.

"Hinagiku, ngapain malem-malem keluar? Ntar ada para cowo-cowo yang suka menzina orang lo." kataku.

"Eh Rizki. Ini aku lagi nungguin Hayate untuk nemenin aku jalan-jalan ke perum. Tapi dia juga blom pulang." kata Hinagiku

"Um... Hinagiku-san. Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku mengajak Rizki nyasar ke Cipinang. jadinya pulangnya lama." kata Hayate.

"Yang benar itu Riz?" Tanya Hinagiku.

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Jadi, Kau melupakan janji kita kan?" tanya Hinagiku sambil mengeluarkan pedang Masamunenya.

"Maafkan Aku." jawab Hayate.

"Kamu itu bener-bener pelupa ya, Hayate?" tanya Hinagiku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke Hayate.

"Maafkan Aku!" Teriak Hayate sambil lari menghindari sabetan pedangnya Hinagiku.

sementara itu aku pun sweatdrop pas melihat Hinagiku mengejar Hayate

* * *

><p>Auhtor : Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Ngemeng-ngemeng, cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata auhtor yang sempet salah naik mikrolet pas ngejer AC 117.<p>

Hayate : Kenapa akhirnya aku harus kabur dari Hinagiku?

Auhtor : Siapa suruh untuk melanggar janji antara lo dan Hinagiku. :P

Hinagiku : Hayate! Janji Kita!

Hayate : *kabur..*

Rizki : *sweatdrop*

Auhtor : Oy kalian bertiga. sebelum lanjutkan. kasih penutup dong buat para pembaca.

Rizki, Hayate, Hinagiku : Kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan. kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jangan lupa untuk Review ya! ^^


End file.
